The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, a vehicle is transportation means that travels on roads or rails using fossil fuel, electricity, etc. as a power source.
A vehicle using fossil fuel emits fine dust, water vapor, carbon dioxides, carbon monoxides, hydrocarbon, nitrogen, nitrogen oxides, and/or sulfur oxides, etc. by burning the fossil fuel. The water vapor and carbon dioxides are known as the cause of global warming, and the carbon monoxides, hydrocarbon, nitrogen, nitrogen oxides, and/or sulfur oxides are known as air pollution materials that can harm humans.
For this reason, recently, vehicles using eco-friendly energy capable of replacing fossil fuel are being developed. For example, a Hybrid Electric Vehicle (HEV) using both fossil fuel and electricity and an Electric Vehicle (EV) using only electricity are being developed.
The HEV and EV include a high-voltage battery to supply power to a motor for moving the vehicle and a low-voltage battery to supply power to electric components of the vehicle. Also, generally, the HEV and EV include a converter to convert a voltage of the high-voltage battery into a voltage of the low-voltage battery in order to supply power from the high-voltage battery to the low-voltage battery.